A system can include a large number of devices that are to communicate with each other. In some cases, communications among devices can be performed over a communication fabric that includes electrical communication media and communication nodes, such as routers and switches. In other cases, a communication fabric can alternatively or additionally include optical communication media and optical switch devices.